Tập phim 17 (GO)
Bùng nổ! Ultimate Thunder! (炸裂! アルティメットサンダー, Sakuretsu! Arutimettosandā) là tập phim thứ 17 của anime Inazuma Eleven GO Tóm tắt Tsurugi Kyousuke đã quyết định trở về và chiến đấu cùng với Raimon (GO). Liệu sự xuất hiện của cậu có thể làm thay đổi cục diện của trận đấu này hay không? Bước sang hiệp 2, cuộc chiến thực sự được bắt đầu, và kết quả cuối cùng sẽ như thế nào? Chi tiết Tập phim bắt đầu với cảnh Tsurugi đứng nói chuyện với Kuroki Zenzou tại bệnh viện. Mặc dù Tsurugi đả quả quyết rằng Raimon không thể thắng được Teikoku (GO), nhưng Kuroki cảnh cáo cậu rằng, nếu như Raimon chiến thắng, anh trai cậu sẽ mất đi cơ hội phẫu thuật duy nhất của mình. Trở lại với trận đấu,thumb|left|192px|Sousha Maestro đấu với Ryuu Kishi Tedis đội trưởng Mikado Haruma của Teikoku ghi bàn thắng đầu tiên bằng kỹ năng Koutei Penguin 7. Sau đó, đội bóng Raimon liên tục bị áp đảo, Teikoku sử dụng những kỹ năng như Sargasso, Britannia Cross và dễ dàng đánh bại Kurama cùng Hayami. Shindou triệu hồi Keshin của mình, Sousha Maestro, nhưng bị đánh bại bởi Keshin Ryuu Kishi Tedis của Ryuzaki. Cuối hiệp 1, Mikado ghi bàn thắng thứ 2 cho Teikoku bằng Keshin của mình, Kuroki Tsubasa Raven. Ở bệnh viện, 2 anh em Tsurugi đã có một cuộc nói chuyện căng thẳng, do Yuuichi đã tình cờ nghe được cuộc nói chuyện giữa Tsurugi với Kuroki. Tsurugi đã phản bội thứ bóng đá mà 2 anh em từng đam mê, và Yuuichi đã khóc. Anh bảo em trai mình đi ra khỏi phòng, và Tsurugi đứng ở ngoài, trầm ngâm suy tư về những lời của anh mình. Sau đó, trong giờ giải lao, khi mà mọi người đều đang tỏ ra nản chí và bế tắc, thì Tsurugi bất ngờ xuất hiện, và xin huấn luyện viên Endou được vào chơi cùng đội bóng. Mặc dù lúc đầu, cậu không được chấp nhận do mọi người trong đội còn chưa tin tưởng cậu, đặc biệt là Kurama. Tuy nhiên, Tenma là người đã bênh vực cho Tsurugi, và cậu hoàn toàn tin tưởng Tsurugi, khiến cho mọi người cũng đổi ý theo. Hiệp hai trận đấu bắt đầu,thumb|180px|Tsurugi cố gắng thực hiện Ultimate Thunder. Tsurugi cướp bóng từ Teikoku trong chớp mắt, làm rõ sự thật rằng cậu đã hoàn toàn quay lưng lại với Fifth Sector. Tsurugi cố gắng thực hiện Ultimate Thunder, với quyết tâm của mình, cậu đã đá được trái bóng bay lên trời, điều mà không một ai trong Raimon có thể làm được. Tuy nhiên, sức mạnh của cậu chưa đủ để giải phóng được sức mạnh của chiến thuật, và nó đã thất bại. Tsurugi thử lại 1 lần nữa nhưng vẫn chưa thành công. Câu nói của Kuroki tiếp tục ám ảnh Tsurugi, khiến cho cậu mất tập trung và để mất bóng. Tenma cố gắng giành bóng nhưng bị trượt chân và ngã xuống ngay trước mặt Tsurugi. Cậu nói với Tsurugi rằng "cậu sẽ làm bóng đá khóc!", khiến Tsurugi giật mình tỉnh lại. Cậu bất ngờ giành lại bóng, và chuyền cho Shindou. Tsurugi có một khúc hồi tưởng ngắn về quá khứ, lúc mà 2 anh em cậu đang chơi đùa vui vẻ cùng trái bóng. Sau đó, cậu đã lấy lại quyết tâm, nói rằng "cách duy nhất để bù đắp cho sự thiệt thòi của anh mình, đó là thay thế anh chơi bóng đá!". Cuối cùng, với tất cả sức mạnh của mình, Tsurugi đã hoàn tất được Ultimate Thunder, thổi bay hàng phòng thủ của Teikoku, và giúp cho Tenma ghi bàn thắng đầu tiên cho Raimon bằng Mach Wind, đánh bại kỹ năng Power Spike của thủ môn Miyabino. Nhờ bàn thắng này,thumb|left|194px|Sousha Maestro đánh bại Kuroki Tsubasa Raven tất cả mọi người trong Raimon đều đã lên tinh thần, Shindou sử dụng kỹ năng mới của mình, Presto Turn, Hamano sử dụng Naminori Pierrot, lần lượt vượt qua các thành viên của Teikoku. Mikado giành lại bóng và triệu hồi Keshin của mình, nhưng rồi nó đã bị keshin của Shindou đánh bại. Shindou chuyền bóng cho Tsurugi, và Tsurugi bất ngờ đá nó lên trời, giúp cho Shinsuke ghi bàn gỡ hoà 2-2 bằng Buttobi Jump. Tinh thần của cả đội lại càng dâng cao hơn nữa, và họ đã giúp cho Ultimate Thunder còn mạnh hơn cả trước, thổi tung toàn bộ hàng phòng thủ của Teikoku, bao gồm cả 4 SEED của họ.thumb|208px|Raimon cùng tinh thần dâng cao Tenma sử dụng Soyokaze Step để vượt qua Ryuu Kishi Tedis trước khi nó kịp xuất hiện, Tsurugi ghi bàn thắng ấn định tỉ số bằng Death Drop. Cuối cùng, Raimon thắng 3-2, và Yuuichi mỉm cười hạnh phúc khi thấy em trai mình đã được chơi bóng đá thật sự. Cuối tập, Endou và Kidou Yuuto đứng nói chuyện với nhau. Endou một lần nữa hỏi lại lí do tại sao Kidou tham gia Fifth Sector, và Kidou mỉm cười 1 cách bí ẩn. Kỹ năng được sử dụng *'SH Buttobi Jump' *'SH Mach Wind '(ra mắt) *'SH Death Drop' (ra mắt) *'OF Naminori Piero' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'OF Britannia Cross' (ra mắt) *'OF Presto Turn' (ra mắt) *'DF Dash Train' *'DF The Mist' (ra mắt) *'DF Sargasso' (ra mắt) *'GK Burning Catch' *'GK Power Spike' (ra mắt) Chiến thuật được sử dụng *'HT Ultimate Thunder' (hoàn tất) Keshin xuất hiện *'KH Ryuu Kishi Tedis' *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Kuroki Tsubasa Raven' (ra mắt) Câu nói Mamoru There are things only those who don't give up can obtain. Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Tập phim Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Tập phim GO phần 1